Secrets Should Not Be Kept Secret
by TennySmithy-MyBoys
Summary: James, Sirius, and Peter find out about Remus' secret. What will happen when they confront Remus about it? R&R please!


Sorry I haven't posted anything lately, school's been getting busy.

Hope you like this one, I sort of did it fast.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Sirius, what the fuck are you doing?" Remus shouted as he stood in the door way of their dorm. Sirius was rummaging through Remus' stuff, but upon hearing Remus stopped and stood still as if he were a deer in a headlight. James came running behind him, and out of breath started explaining.<p>

"Sirius, I'm so sorry, I tried but Lily got the best of me. She was just sitting there, looking all beautiful and womanly, and the next thing I knew Peter was saying something, and I looked behind me and saw Remus ascending the stairs."

"James, you git. You were suppose to keep watch."

"I know, I'm sorry, blame Evans, it was her fault for being there."

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Remus yelled again, while Peter came up to stairs, huffing from too much exercise. "Why are you watching guard, and why is Sirius looking through my stuff. I put up with you're stupid shenanigans, but this is going too far. You guys know how I like my space, and my privacy. Going into my personal belongings. What are guys thinking?" Sirius and James looked at each other, a bit scared at never seeing Remus so angry before. Sirius was the first to speak.

"I was playing with this ramembral I got in the mail today and it fell and rolled under you're bed. I was trying to look for it when," he was cut short.

"Don't you dare. I know you were looking through my stuff. What is it? What do you want to know? What's so bloody important that you thought it better to look through my stuff instead of ask me?"

James and Sirius looked at each other again.

"Remus, well, it's just, we've been thinking and we've been noticing that you, well, oh Merlin's how do I put this? Sirius?"

"Um, well, let's see, uh, Peter?"

"Oh for Merlin's, we've noticed how you disappear every month, and then come back with scratches all over you. Remus' we're just worried about you, where do you go?" Of course Peter would be the one to say it. Putting it out their so bluntly, one of the traits that probably got him into Gryffindor.

Remus was now the one in shock. He thought he hid it so well, thought, that it would be until at least third year that they started getting suspicious, when they got to the twenty-third chapter in Defense Against the Dark Arts. But it was second year, and they haven't even heard of werewolf's yet, how did this happen?

"I-I told you guys. My mum's deathly ill, and I have to see her every month to make sure she's ok."

"We're not buying it Remus." James said, coming back from his previous lack of ability to talk.

"If you went to go see your mom, then you wouldn't come back with scratches everywhere. You would come back sad, and depressed." Sirius continued.

"And," James added, "You're the one who looks sick. With your pale skin, extreme skinny body, and never eating. You look so stressed as if you were living with a huge secret that if it got out would be the end of you." Sirius shot him a look of, shut-up-now-or-he-won't-tell-us.

"I-well-I have to go." Remus blurted before high-tailing it out of the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>A few days later went by and James, Sirius, and Peter hadn't seen Remus. During the night Remus would sneak in when they were already asleep. During classes he would sit with Lily as far away as possible. When one of them walked into the same room, Remus would leave immediately. They didn't want this to happen, but they were quite confused as to why Remus was acting so scared around them. What ever Remus did those two days every month, it was something quite important for him to know and no one else.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Sirius asked. "He keeps on running away from us and hiding. We never get a chance to talk to him."

"What we need to do is corner him. Though, we might want to figure out what's going on with him first. I have a feeling he wont tell us no matter how much we per sway him."

That night, after dinner, James, Sirius, and Peter headed towards the library reluctantly.

"What exactly are we looking for James?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know exactly, but I know we'll find it in the library."

They spent two hours in the library before getting kicked out for being there too late. The next night they did the same. On the third night Sirius found exactly what they were looking for. He was reading a book about dark arts, picking it only for entertainment, when he read a chapter he didn't like too much. He sat there, staring wide eyed, mouth gaped, and mind wheeling. It couldn't be, he thought. "P-Peter. Wh-where's James?"

"I don't know, somewhere looking for more books. Why?"

"I think I might have just found exactly what James was looking for."

"Really? What is it?" Sirius ignored him and instead stood up with the book, and went searching for James. He found him five minutes later. "James, I found it."

"You did? How are you sure. What is it?"

"It's-um, well, here read this chapter." he thrust the book into James' hand while Peter read over his shoulder. After a few minutes passed James looked up.

"I don't believe it. He's a, he's a," James looked around then whispered, "werewolf?"

"It can't be. A werewolf, Remus?"

"It fits Pete. I mean there were such similarities in the reading and Remus. It was as if we were reading a description of Remus himself."

"But he's Remus. I never would have believe him a murderous monster." James and Sirius glared at him.

"What do you mean a murderous monster?" James spat.

"He's our best friend. He's never hurt anyone and he's no where close to being a monster." Sirius added.

"But he turns into a werewolf each month."

"So? He's spent more then a year with you, sleeping in the same room, he has had plenty of time to kill you but has he? No. He hasn't hurt you, he leaves when ever it's a full moon. No matter what he turns into he's still our friend. Our friend who makes us do our homework so we don't fail. Our friend who takes care of us when we don't feel good, or gives us advice when we need it. Our friend who is the nicest person you will ever meet." James ranted.

"Not to mention who's the one person who puts up with you all day everyday. The one person who makes sure you're not getting picked on, how sticks up for you no matter what?" Sirius asked, getting really close to Peter.

"Remus." Peter mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Remus." Peter said louder but averted his eyes from Sirius harsh ones. He knew that he had just made a terrible mistake of showing his dislike for Remus. He knew what Sirius and James were saying was true, but he couldn't stop himself feeling hatred for Remus being a werewolf. He looked back at Sirius and saw him eying him, defiantly seeing that Peter was still thinking of Remus as a monster. He sighed with aggravation though and turned towards James.

"How are we going to let Remus know we know?"

"I'm not sure. I think the best thing to do is to sit him down and tell him we know." Sirius nodded.

"When should we do it?"

"I think it would be best if we do it as soon as possible. Tonight, instead of going to bed we'll stay awake." Sirius nodded again then turned to Peter.

"I don't care how you feel about Remus, Remus will need you as a friend so you will be a friend. If not you'll have to deal with me and James. Got it?" Peter nodded.

* * *

><p>That night Remus went up stairs at eleven, thinking that James, Sirius, and Peter would already be in bed. He was shocked to see though that they weren't at all in bed, but instead, James and Peter were sitting on Remus' bed. The door closed behind him and he turned to see Sirius blocking his only exit. Now it was Remus' turn to be the deer in the headlight.<p>

"H-hi guys. How's it g-going?" he stuttered.

"Sit." Sirius said. Remus headed towards the bed opposite his.

"Is-is everything alright?" he asked, still stuttering. He didn't like the way Sirius was keeping guard, making sure he wouldn't bolt like he did when ever they were in the same room. The looks didn't help either.

"Remus, there's something we need to talk about. Something that you've been keeping from us for a while now." Remus gulped at the words James was saying. Sirius noticed the way Remus was sweating, fidgeting and how his eyes kept on darting from them to the door.

"Remus, let's us just tell you we don't care. We're your friends and we're with you no matter what." James nodded, Peter just sort of smiled while not looking at Remus, this made Remus fidget even more.

"Remus, is it true that you're a werewolf?"

Remus' eyes widened. He faked a smile, "A-a werewolf? Me? N-no." he tried to laugh but it just came out as a chocking sound.

"Remus, we know you're a werewolf. We looked it up. Everything fits. You go missing every full moon. You getting moody when ever it's around the full moon. The scars on your face, and the scratches when you come back. Everything that we read fit, well almost everything that we read."

"Sirius is right Remus. You fit the description of a werewolf."

Remus went to say something but it came out as a sob. He couldn't help it, but his secret was out, and he knew that by this time tomorrow he would be home, if not on the train to home. "I-I'm so s-sorry. I did-didn't want you t-to f-find out. You-you m-must hate me s-so much. H-how could y-you not." he couldn't say anything else because he was over come with sobs. Sirius glared at Peter who looked sorry. It seemed that Peter finally figured out that Remus wasn't a threat and was still the person they met the first day of school. Sirius walked over to Remus and sat down next to him.

"Remus, it's ok, we don't care that you're a werewolf. We're you're friends, nothing can change that."

"B-but you'll t-tell p-people about m-my c-condi-dition." a big sob came out after he finished. He was shaking, and Sirius couldn't help it. He wrapped his arms around the other boy and held him. Remus tried to get out of the hold but when it looked like Sirius wasn't going to budge he succumbed to the embrace, turning and crying into Sirius' shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright Remmy. Everything will be alright. We're here for you. Sh-that's right, let it all out." Sirius knew exactly what to do, even though he never did it before. Being the older brother he naturally had a protective trait in him. He just knew that he had to hold him, had to talk soothingly to Remus, to try and calm him down. And he knew that he had to do it to Remus, because he was like his little brother. He felt all responsibility for him, felt like it was his fault for this happening to Remus.

About seven minutes went by before Remus' sobbing started to die out. A couple minutes later and all you could hear was a few sniffles. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start crying. Anyways, I should start packing, excuse me." he got up and started to pack when Sirius grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down.

"Remus listen to me. You're not going anywhere, you hear me. Get it through your head. You're not leaving. James, Peter, and I, we're not going to tell anyone. We're not going to judge you. You're are friend, our best friend. We stick with you till the day we die. You understand."

"Yeah but I'm," Remus was cut off.

"I said you understand. No but's, either you understand or you don't. You're not leaving us, and we're not leaving you, no matter what happens, no matter what or who you are, we're all in it together. Understand?"

"I-yes."

"Good. Now, it's late and we should all go to bed. Maybe we'll talk about everything that's happened tomorrow. Alright?" Remus nodded. "Goodnight, and don't think about leaving." James and Peter got up while Sirius took Remus' bed, leaving Remus to sleep in Sirius' bed.

That night, before Sirius feel asleep he walked over to his bed. He got in and wrapped his arms around Remus. Remus moved into Sirius and put his head on his shoulders.

"Everything will be alright. I promise." Sirius whispered, he didn't know if Remus heard him, but he felt like he needed to show how much he cared for him and that he was there for Remus as a brother, no matter what.


End file.
